


Shut up Ardyn

by zadoorknobs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Improper use of magic, M/M, Mind Games, copious swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadoorknobs/pseuds/zadoorknobs
Summary: "Why do you have to be such an insufferable cunt?"Ardyn laughed and yanked Ignis' head back by his hair. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you not having fun?""No."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Ignis swearing and Ardyn seemed like the perfect person for the job.

"Why  do you have to be such an insufferable cunt?"  
Ardyn laughed and yanked Ignis' head back by his hair. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you not having fun?"  
"No." He struggled weakly against him, softly rattling the metal of the back of the caravan.  
"Well that's just too bad." He paused to lick Ignis' lips. The look of disgust on his face was more than worth it; he grinned even wider.  
"You're despicable."  
"Strong words, Mr Scientia."  
"Fuck y--"  
Ardyn cut him off with a kiss, suddenly tired of being bad-mouthed by some stuck-up little child. Though he had to admit he admired his fiery temperament - he certainly lived up to his name. What he really wanted to do was to pour some cold water on that fire. Just to see what would happen.  
"Now be quiet. You wouldn't want your little friends to worry, would you?"  
Ignis glared right at him, the intensity not dulled through his glasses which were slightly askew across his nose. "Fuck. You."  
Ardyn leaned in for another kiss, this time earning himself a bloody lip as Ignis bit down hard on him. Blood spread to both their mouths and Ignis noticed the strange taste of it. It was salty and metallic, but there was something else. Something not quite right that made him feel uneasy.  
"Such fire, Ignis. Certainly living up to your name."  
"Oh, I try my best."  
"Well, what do you say we put some of that fire to better use?" Ardyn put on his best smirk but got only a bewildered expression in return. "You take charge."  
"What?" said Ignis, now realising what the suggestion entailed.  
"Do I have to spell it out?" Ardyn grabbed the other man by both shoulders and spun him, flipping their positions. "Entertain me."  
"I…"  
"Or would this make it easier?" Ardyn's body flickered with magic for a few seconds before his image was replaced with someone else's. Someone Ignis would much rather be stuck behind a scruffy camper van with right now.  
"…Noct?"  
'Noctis' flashed a lopsided grin. "Hey Specs. Miss me?"  
"No-" Ignis shook his head in disbelief. "-it's not really you."  
"Of course not, but let's at least have some fun with it shall we?"  
"Shut up." Ignis slammed his hand down onto Ardyn's throat, pinning him to the side of the van. "You don't get to use his voice like that."  
"Ooh, I'm impressed," Ardyn wheezed. "Do carry on."  
"Be _quiet_." Keeping him pinned with one hand, his other rummaged in one of his pockets for something that would solve his problem. He pulled out a small glowing sphere.  
"Magic? That's playing dirty."  
"Not from where I'm standing, 'Noct'." He curled his hand into a fist around the sphere and smashed it hard against Ardyn's head. It made a soft pop and exploded in a mess of sparks. They clung to his body, making it glow a dull yellow for a few seconds before fading. Silence and paralyze. It was lucky he happened to have it on him at the time; he couldn't think of a better use for it than this.  
Ardyn jittered where he stood, gaping his mouth like a fish before realising what had happened. Ignis couldn't help but grin watching his expression go from confusion to annoyance to seething rage.  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
Ardyn instinctively mouthed something in reply.  
"Sorry, can't hear you."  
Now, without Ardyn ruining it with his stupid mouth, Ignis could actually appreciate his illusion… and give Ardyn what he wanted. Though he tried not to think about that last point too much.  
He took his hand away from Noct's throat and instead gently cupped his cheek. It felt just like him. He slid his hand up into his hair; it was the same too. Ardyn watched him with an expression of curiosity, then turning into what looked to Ignis like smugness. He couldn't really help but admire his handiwork, as much as he hated to admit it.  
"You're not him…" he said, almost as a quiet reminder to himself before leaning down to kiss him. He even tasted like Noctis. It was no use trying to reason with himself anymore. In every way that mattered in the moment, Ardyn was Noctis. At least now, they'd both get what they wanted.  
Ardyn kissed him back fiercely and draped his arms around his neck, letting Ignis push his body right up against his. He was hard. Not like Ignis had expected anything different - he definitely seemed to enjoy being choked earlier. He'd never tried anything like that with Noctis but now that he had the opportunity, the temptation was strong. The thought of seeing Noct's face in a mix of pain and ecstasy lit a dark fire inside him.  
Tentatively he snaked one hand down to Noct's pants and the other to his neck. He squeezed the bulge in his pants hard and Ardyn jolted. His mouth was open but there was no sound - thankfully the spell was still holding. For now. He deftly undid Noct's pants and slipped his hand inside, coaxing his cock free of his underwear.  
"Awfully accurate, this illusion. I don't want to know where you get your references."  
Ardyn just smirked at him in response. With his other hand Ignis squeezed down again on Noct's throat, instantly replacing that smirk with a much better expression. Noct's eyes were squeezed shut, brows slightly furrowed, and mouth wide open, as he breathed soundlessly. Ignis almost wished he hadn't used the silencing spell, but his imagination was doing a good job of providing him with all kinds of sounds Noct could be making for him. He was suddenly painfully aware of how badly he needed to get himself out of his pants. Taking his hand away from Noct's dick he quickly undid his own pants and pulled his erection free. He crushed their hips together and buckled over on top of Ardyn, gasping into Noct's shoulder.  
"Noct…" he let out, despite himself.  
He brought his hand back to both their cocks and grabbed both of them, squeezing them together. Looking 'Noctis' in the eye he started to move his hand. Even though he knew it wasn't him, he still wanted to carefully record every tiny expression he made.  
He heard a soft groan that wasn't his own - the spell must have worn off already.  
"Ignis…"  
Hearing his name like that sent a jolt of electricity up his spine. At least Ardyn was making an effort now, which he was simultaneously grateful for and horrified by.  
"Ignis please…"  
He responded by increasing the pressure on Noct's throat again. Apparently that was what he'd wanted, because he instantly closed his eyes and let out a soft gasp.  
"Fuck," he breathed, and quickened the pace of his hand. Both their bodies jolted together. Now that the spell had worn off he was acutely aware of how much noise Ardyn was making despite having his windpipe crushed. It was definitely turning him on, he just hoped it wasn't loud enough to wake the others.  
"Ignis… I'm…" Ardyn managed to wheeze out, and Ignis immediately doubled his efforts. Wanting to see Noctis come from being choked and jerked off was one hell of a motivation. He watched Noct's face like a hawk even as he himself neared his limit. Ardyn locked eyes with him the whole time, still making those soft sounds that were driving him crazy.  
Ardyn only lost eye contact when he came, squeezing his eyes shut and stifling a groan by biting down hard on his lower lip. Ignis wasn't far behind after this - just seeing Noct's expression was enough to push him over the edge. Hot white come spilled between the both of them, covering Ignis' hand and their clothes. They both rode the high for a few seconds before slumping - Ardyn against the back of the camper van and Ignis against his shoulder.  
"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Ardyn's normal voice returned, if a little breathless, and shook Ignis out of the illusion entirely.  
"Shut up. At least let me have a moment."  
Ardyn chuckled. "As long as you need, darling."


End file.
